Doctor Corazón
by SabriiWitch
Summary: —Bien me voy, no quiero llegar tarde a mi casa, mi esposo me debe estar esperando—Le digo mientras me encamino hacia la puerta. Antes de abrirla siento como una mano me golpea en el trasero. —Damon! —Le grito sorprendida. —Tenes un muy buen trasero... Este Fic participa del Reto Especial San Valentín: Love or Bites? del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons!"


**Titulo:** Doctor Corazón.

**Autor:** SabriiWitch.

**Rating: ** +18

**Pairings: **Elena Gilbert &amp; Damon Salvatore.

**Argumento: **_—Bien me voy, no quiero llegar tarde a mi casa, mi esposo me debe estar esperando—Le digo mientras me encamino hacia la puerta._

_Antes de abrirla siento como una mano me golpea en el trasero._

_—Damon! —Le grito sorprendida._

_—Tenes un muy buen trasero..._

**Declaimer: **Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de LJ Smith, el canal estadounidense The CW, show The Vampire Diaries.

Este Fic participa del _Reto Especial San Valentín: Love or Bites? del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons!"_

**Words: **3,771 word(s)

**N/A: **Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto, si no sería considerado un plagio.

**Doctor Corazón**

.

.

.

.

Mire la entrada del hospital donde trabajaba por primera vez con enojo, yo que siempre entraba por esa puerta me sentía como si una parte de mi ser se volviera a reencontrar con mi cuerpo, porque adoraba mi trabajo, pero hoy lo odiaba.

Soy medica pediatra especializada en oncología infantil, un tema difícil de tratar ya que el cáncer de por si es duro, en un niño creo que es peor. Pero a pesar de todo amo mi trabajo, amo a los niños porque me parecen las personas más puras que pudieran pisar la tierra, y a pesar de transcurrir una enfermedad tan horrible y dura, cada vez que pasa la puerta de la sala infante ellos te reciben con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros sonrojados.

Entre por la puerta principal de Presbyterian Hospital/Columbia* y cuando levanto la vista ya no está el tan típico y simplón color blanco tan característico del hospital, no, en su lugar hay un rosa demasiado chillón para mis pobres ojos.

A no les conté, hoy es el Día De San Valentín, el día tan odiado por las personas que no tienen pareja y la mas amaba por las que tienen esa persona tan especial en la vida. La fecha por la que estoy de tan mal humor.

Se ve que el comité del hospital está más que dispuesto en que las personas que no pueden celebrarlo, porque Oh! Tan milagrosamente le toco una guardia de sorpresa, no se sientan tan desdichados por no pasarlo con su pareja.

Hoy no tendría que estar entrando por esa puerta y ver todas las guirnaldas y los estúpidos cupidos colgados del techo, ni caminar por los pasillos hasta la sala infante porque la doctora que tenia guardia a esta hora tuvo una urgencia porque su hijo se había caído de las escaleras.

No es maldad, pero porque justo hoy se tenía que caer por las escaleras, porque no mañana domingo que es un día de ocio, o el lunes.

Estúpido niño.

No, tendría que estar enfundada en el vestido color borgoña que me compre cuando fui de compras con mis amigas y estar cenando con mi amado marido en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Nueva York viendo a otras parejas tontear como estaríamos nosotros dos.

Pero no veo parejas tonteando tomando un exquisito vino y cogiéndose de las manos, sino a una muy atareada Caroline haciendo equilibrio en una escalera que se ve muy dudosa.

Me acerco a donde se encuentra Caroline y antes que pueda hablar soy espectador de su eminente caída al piso.

Lo único que se escucha es el fuerte pff de la caída y a Caroline gritando como si la estuvieran asesinando. Me hubiera preocupado si no fuera porque se cayó de el segundo escalón de la escalera que está a solo unos veintes centímetros del suelo, y porque escuchar a Caroline gritar es como una rutina mas en mi vida.

Afrontémoslo, Caroline es Caroline. Siempre va a ser así de dramática, y más si esta Klaus cerca, no está de más mencionar que es su nueva conquista. Le costó, pero la muy perra se salió con la suya.

—Caroline, amor, este bien—Le pregunta Klaus mientras se acerca y la levanta suavemente del piso.

—Noo— Se queja Caroline mientras se soba el trasero y trata de retener las lagrimas.

Es increíble esta mujer, pienso mientras me rio.

—No te rías Elena—Me bufa Caroline—Creo que me quebré—Le lloriquea a Klaus.

Antes que se arme tanto drama, y me vea en la sala de urgencia porque supuestamente Caroline se quebró le digo:

—Bien, basta de tanto drama se puede saber ¿que hacías colgada de ahí Car? — le pregunto.

—Estaba tratando de colgar lo último que me quedaba de la decoración, sabes que es mi deber cono jefa del comit…—se corta mientras me mira serio— yo quiero saber que haces aquí Elena, no era que tenias una cena romántica a la luz de las velas con violonchelista y todo. —me observa mientras hace su tan famoso gesto de poner los brazos en garra.

—Lo sé— refunfuño— no me hagas acordar que me entra el mal genio de nuevo, solo que a Rose se prendió la lámpara y me dio un turno de noche porque no había nadie en el área— le contesto con sarcasmo.

—Bueno se ve que no somos los únicos cuatros desgraciados que tenemos que trabajar un día de san Valentín y no estar festejando como corresponde—me contesta.

—Gracias creo que me siento mejor ahora. ¿Para dijiste cuatro? —le pregunto— si los que veo somos nosotros tres nomas.

—No, somos nosotros, mas el encargado del área de cardiología. Lo que pasa es que entro enojado por esa puerta y se encerró en su despacho y de ahí no ha salido.

—Esta el encargado de Cardiología acá. —pregunto interesada— Bueno no me sorprende vive trabajando.

—Dicen las malas lenguas que la mujer es igual—Me susurra confidencial Caroline.

—Bueno basta de chismorreos muñecas a trabajar—nos dice Klaus mientras nos apura enpunjandonos por los pasillos.

—Bien, bien, ya entendí, pero este no es mi pasillo Klaus— le contesto mientras me doy vuelta hacia mi área.

Caminando por los tantos y terminables pasillos llego a mi área de trabajo. Mientas los niños duermen por la noche, el área parece salida de una de las tantas películas trilladas de terror, todo oscuro y sombras proyectándose por los bancos bajos para niños o las mesas. Mientras camino por el pasillo, voy prendiendo las luces y mirando por los ventanales de las habitaciones.

Todos duermen plácidamente y lo único que se escucha son los pitidos de las maquinas que tienen conectadas. Cuando prendo la luz del pasillo que da a la habitación número 45 veo que uno de mis pacientes favoritos está sentado sobre la cama mirando la nada misma.

Camino hasta allí y abro la puerta.

—Hola Bruno, ¿Que pasa no podes dormir? —le pregunto mientras camino hasta él para ver si se le desconecto algo o si tiene algún percance.

—Lena! —Grita mientras me abraza—No que ibas a tener día libre e ibas a salir a cenar—me interroga y me va soltando de sus brazos.

—Si Bruno, pero no había nadie para cuidarlos y tenía que venir, sabes que no los puedo dejar solos— le contesto sonriendo. No le podía decir a un niño de seis años que preferiría estar acostada en una cama con mi marido encima.

—Ahhh, es mejor tenerte aquí me siento más protegido— me dice mientras me sonríe.

—Prácticamente vivo aquí Bruno, no tenes tiempo de sentirte así.

—Lo sé.

—Bueno que tal si te acostas y dormís un poco, no quiero verte con ojeras jovencito—Le reto.

—Si… si…, ya voy—refunfuña.

Mientras lo veo acostarse me acuerdo de Abigail.

Abigail es mi hija de 4 años y la luz de los ojos de mi marido. Esa niña lo tiene agarrado de su manita desde que nació. No hay capricho que se pase por la cabeza que su padre no le consienta.

En este momento debe estar durmiendo en la casa de su abuela Sophia, porque íbamos a tener con mi marido nuestra noche de San Valentín.

Seguro esa bandida está robando las galletas de chocolate de una lata que tiene Sophia en la alacena. Apuesto mi sueldo que debe estar haciendo eso. Mi niña tiene una pequeña obsesión con el chocolate, y principalmente con las galletas de su abuela.

Cuando salgo de mi pensamiento, veo que Bruno ya esta acostado en su cama, lo arropo bien le beso la frente y me despido de él en la puerta mientras la cierro.

Sigo caminado por las pasillo y veo que esta todo en orden. Mis niños duermen y ninguno gracias a dios tiene una crisis. Así que salgo por el pasillo y caminando termino en el área de cardiología.

Acá también hay niños además de adultos, que también son pacientes míos cuando algún pediatra falta.

Camino el pasillo interminable hasta que quedo en frente de la puerta del director de área, levanto la vista y veo que en la puerta está escrito en dorado el nombre del director:

_Damon Salvatore_

Damon Salvatore…

Suspiro mientas pienso en el. Ese hombre esta creado para pecar, de una altura que debe rosar el metro ochenta, morocho de contextura ancha y brazos fuertes, todo un adonis. Pero eso no es lo mas atrapante de él, por lo que suspiran tantas jovencitas y las enfermeras (yo involucrada) son sus ojos.

Esos ojos color azul mar que parecen traspasarte con solo mirante. Cada vez que chocamos en algún pasillo, parase que con solo darme una mirada de esos ojos me desnuda. Bajo esa mirada me siento cohibida, avergonzada y deseada todo a la misma vez.

Sin pensarlo mi mano se mueve involuntariamente hacia la puerta y da dos toques, una voz suave y rasposa me contesta un simple pase.

Como con un simple pase me puso los pelos de punta del cuerpo.

Woow, pienso.

Abro la puerta y encuentro al hombre de mis mayores deseos oscuros sentado atrás de un escritorio color caoba con una bata de doctor sin prender, y la corbata desarreglada.

Damon levanta la vista y me mira con esa mirada que solo él con esos ojos puede dar. Esa mirada que hace que mis poros se abran, mis sentidos estén alerta y mis bragas en juego perdido.

Ahí va otro juego pensé.

—Que sorpresa Elena, que haces por estor lados, no es tu área— me pregunta mientras deja unos papeles al costado para posar su atención en mi.

—Es que mis pacientes están todos dormidos, y estaba dando vueltas por aquí y decidí darte una visita—le contesto mientras entro a su oficina y me siento en el escritorio.

— ¿Una visita? — me pregunta mientras se levanta despacio de su sillón de cuero. Sé que es de cuero porque las tantas veces que estuve a horcajadas de él, el cuero raspaba mis muslos.

Avanza hasta mí y lo tengo al lado, tan cerca que puedo oler ese perfume que me deja en una nube de éxtasis con solo olerlo, es característico de él.

—Una visita de profesionalismo o…?—deja la pregunta sin terminar flotando por el aire viciado de una tensión sexual que solo nosotros compartimos.

—Tal vez es una visita con otros fines— le contesto mientras pasó mi mano por ese pecho que tanto toque y que lo tengo memorizado.

El mira desde arriba, aunque este sentada arriba de un escritorio el me saca ventaja.

— ¿Y tu marido? — me pregunta.

— ¿Y tu mujer? — le replico. — no están, para que nombrar.

Sin darme cuenta ya lo tenía encima de mí, entre mis piernas. Me tomo por la cintura y me acerca lo más que puede a su cuerpo. Entre nosotros no había ni una pisca de distancia, me tenía tan pegada a el que ya podía sentir su no tan pequeño problema.

Descaradamente y con una confianza que solo sobresalía cuando estaba con él me refregué contra su entrepierna. Damon me apretó más a su cuerpo y me empezó a besar el cuello. El muy cabrón sabia que me tenía a su merced otra vez.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo? —me susurra.

Se me corta la respiración. No puedo apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Alza una mano y me pasan suavemente los dedos por la mejilla hasta el mentón.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que voy a hacerte? —añade acariciándome la barbilla.

Los músculos de mi parte más profunda y oscura se tensan con infinito placer. El placer es tan dulce y tan agudo que quiero cerrar los ojos, pero los suyos, que me miran ardientes, me hipnotizan. Se inclina y me besa. Sus labios exigentes, firmes y lentos se acoplan a los míos. Empieza a desabrocharme la blusa besándome ligeramente la mandíbula, la barbilla y las comisuras de la boca. Me la quita muy despacio y la deja caer al suelo. Se aparta un poco y me observa.

Me agarra de la coleta, la deshace y jadea cuando la melena me cae en cascada sobre los hombros.

Mete las dos manos entre mis cabellos y me sujeta la cabeza. Su beso es exigente, su lengua y sus labios, persuasivos. Gimo y mi lengua se encuentra con la suya. Me rodea con sus brazos, me acerca más si puede a su cuerpo y me aprieta muy fuerte. Una mano sigue en mi pelo, y la otra me recorre la columna hasta la cintura y sigue avanzando, sigue la curva de mi trasero y me empuja suavemente contra sus caderas. Siento su erección, que empuja lánguidamente contra mi cuerpo.

Vuelvo a gemir sin apartar los labios de su boca. Apenas puedo resistir las desenfrenadas sensaciones que me devastan el cuerpo. Lo deseo con locura. Lo cojo por los brazos y siento sus bíceps. Subo las manos hasta su cara y su pelo alborotado, que es muy suave. Tiro suavemente de él, y Damon gime. Se conduce hasta el sofá que tiene en una esquina de su despacho y me empuja suavemente y estoy acostada. Me sujeta las caderas con las dos manos y desliza la lengua por mi pecho, avanza hasta la cadera mordisqueándome y después me recorre la barriga en dirección a la otra cadera.

—Ah —gimo.

Esta de rodillas frente a mí y siento su lengua recorriendo mi cuerpo. Es excitante. Apoyo las manos en su pelo y tiro suavemente intentando calmar mi acelerada respiración. Levanta la cara y sus ardientes ojos azules me miran a través de las pestañas. Sube las manos, me desabrocha el botón de los vaqueros y me baja lentamente la cremallera. Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, introduce muy despacio las manos en mi pantalón, las pega a mi cuerpo, las desliza hasta el trasero y avanza hasta los muslos arrastrando con ellas los vaqueros. No puedo dejar de mirarlo. Se detiene y, sin apartar los ojos de mí ni un segundo, se lame los labios. Se inclina hacia delante y pasa la nariz por el vértice en el que se unen mis muslos. Lo siento junto a mi sexo.

—Hueles muy bien —murmura.

Cierra los ojos, con expresión de puro placer, y siento como una sacudida.

Todavía de rodillas, me coge los pies y me quita los tacones que llevaba puestos.

Jadeo, muerta de deseo.

Se levanta y me quita los vaqueros. Estoy tumbada en bragas y sujetador, y él me mira detenidamente.

—Eres muy hermosa, Elena. Me muero por estar dentro de ti.

Me corta la respiración.

Se desabrocha los botones de los vaqueros y se los quita despacio sin apartar los ojos de los míos. Se inclina sobre mí, me agarra de los tobillos, me separa rápidamente las piernas y lo tengo sobre mí .Se queda suspendido encima de mí. Me retuerzo de deseo.

—No te muevas —murmura.

Se inclina, me besa la parte interior de un muslo y va subiendo, sin dejar de besarme, hasta mis bragas de encaje.

Me retuerzo debajo de él.

Sigue besándome la barriga y me introduce la lengua en el ombligo. Me arde la piel. Estoy sofocada.

Damon me mira con una expresión impenetrable y me rodea suavemente los pechos con las manos.

Mete el dedo índice por la copa de mi sujetador, la baja muy despacio y deja mi pecho al aire, empujado hacia arriba por la varilla y la tela. Desplaza el dedo a mi otro seno y repite el proceso. Los pechos se me hinchan y los pezones se me endurecen bajo su insistente mirada. El sujetador mantiene alzados mis senos.

—Muy bonitos —suspira admirado.

Y los pezones se me endurecen todavía más.

Me chupa suavemente un pezón, desliza una mano al otro pecho, y con el pulgar rodea muy despacio el otro pezón y tira de él. Gimo y siento que una dulce sensación me desciende hasta la ingle. Estoy muy húmeda.

Oh, por favor, suplico para mis adentros.

Cierra los labios alrededor de mi otro pezón, y cuando lo lame, casi siento una convulsión.

Sigue con su lenta y sensual incursión. Mis pezones sienten sus hábiles dedos y sus labios, que encienden mis terminaciones nerviosas hasta el punto de que todo mi cuerpo gime en una dulce agonía, pero él no se detiene.

—Oh… por favor —le suplico.

Tiro la cabeza hacia atrás, con la boca abierta, y gimo. Siento las piernas entumecidas.

—Déjate ir, Princesa —murmura.

Me aprieta un pezón con los dientes, con el pulgar y el índice tira fuerte del otro, y me dejo caer en sus manos. Mi cuerpo se agita y estalla en mil pedazos. Me besa profundamente, metiéndome la lengua en la boca para absorber mis gritos.

Me acuerdo momentáneamente que no estamos solos, que dos personas más están dando vueltas por ahí y que nos pueden descubrir.

Me excita más si es posible con la posibilidad de que nos encuentren. Miro hacia arriba y encuentro a Damon que me mira con una sonrisa satisfecha.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunto.

No me contesta, en cambio vuelve a besarme.

Mi respiración es todavía irregular mientras me recupero del orgasmo. Desliza una mano hasta mi cintura, mis caderas, y la posa en mis partes íntimas.

Introduce un dedo por el encaje y lentamente empieza a trazar círculos alrededor de mi sexo. Cierra los ojos por un instante y contiene la respiración.

—Estás muy húmeda. No sabes cuánto te deseo.

Introduce un dedo dentro de mí, y yo grito mientras lo saca y vuelve a meterlo.

Me frota el clítoris con la palma de la mano, y grito de nuevo. Sigue introduciéndome el dedo, cada vez con más fuerza. Gimo.

De repente se sienta, me quita las bragas y las tira al suelo. Se quita también él los calzoncillos la camisa que tenia desprendida y libera su erección.

Se inclina apoyando las manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Me mira a los ojos con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos ardientes.

— ¿De verdad quieres volver hacer esto Elena? —me pregunta en voz baja.

—Por favor —le suplico.

—Entonces Elena, voy a follarte, —murmura colocando la punta de su miembro erecto delante de mi sexo. _De nuevo. Susurra.

Y me penetra bruscamente.

—¡Aaay! —grito.

Tiene la boca ligeramente abierta y le cuesta respirar. Gime.

Me siento llena por dentro.

Retrocede con exquisita lentitud. Cierra los ojos, gime y vuelve a penetrarme.

Grito por segunda vez.

— ¿Más? —me susurra con voz salvaje.

—Sí —le contesto.

Vuelve a penetrarme.

Gimo. Mi cuerpo lo acepta.

Se apoya en los codos, de modo que siento su peso sobre mí, aprisionándome. Se mueve despacio, entra y sale de mi cuerpo, empiezo a mover las caderas hacia las suyas. Acelera. Gimo y me embiste con fuerza, cada vez más deprisa, sin piedad, a un ritmo implacable, y yo mantengo el ritmo de sus embestidas. Me agarra la cabeza con las manos, me besa bruscamente. Se retira un poco y siento que algo crece en lo más profundo de mí. Voy poniéndome tensa a medida que me penetra una y otra vez. Me tiembla el cuerpo, me arqueo. Estoy bañada en sudor.

Mis pensamientos se dispersan… No hay más que sensaciones… Solo él…

—Córrete para mí, Elena —susurra sin aliento.

Y me dejo ir en cuanto lo dice, llego al clímax y estallo en mil pedazos bajo su cuerpo. Y mientras se corre también él, grita mi nombre, da una última embestida se queda inmóvil.

Todavía jadeo, intento ralentizar la respiración y los latidos del corazón, y mis pensamientos se sumen en el caos.

Abro los ojos.

Damon ha apoyado su frente en la mía. Tiene los ojos cerrados y su respiración es irregular. Parpadea, abre los ojos y me lanza una mirada dulce.

Sigue dentro de mí. Se inclina, me besa suavemente en la frente y, muy despacio, empieza a salir de mi cuerpo.

Me pasa un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja. Y no puedo evitar esbozar una amplia sonrisa.

Se levanta de encima de mí y lo tengo sentada a mi lado. Me elevo yo también y estamos los dos sentados desnudos una vez más.

Nos empezamos a vestir en silencio y sin mirarnos. Cuando me estoy abrochando la blusa lo siento atrás mío.

—Damon—Le susurro divertida.

—MMM— ronronea.

—Ya esta, dale tengo que irme para terminar mi guardia— Le digo mientras me doy vuelta.

Me mira de arriba abajo y sonríe.

— ¿Que tengo? —Le pregunto.

—Nada—tratando de esconder una carcajada.

—Damon…

—Tenes el pelo todo alborotado, como si recién terminaras de tener un muy buen polvo— Se ríe.

—Ja ja ja—digo mientas lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados—No pensabas decirme nada—bufo mientas trato de acomodar mi cabellera con las manos.

—Es que te ves tan linda así— me contesta mientras se va acercando de nuevo a mí.

—Guardando las manos Salvatore— Le advierto enojada.

—Está bien—Levanta las manos hacia arriba en señal de derrota.

—Bien me voy, no quiero llegar tarde a mi casa, mi esposo me debe estar esperando—Le digo mientras me encamino hacia la puerta.

Antes de abrirla siento como una mano me golpea en el trasero.

—Damon! —Le grito sorprendida.

—Tenes un muy buen trasero, Señora Salvatore. —

—Señor Salvatore, me está esperando mi esposo en la casa, me tengo que ir— le digo divertida y siguiendo el juego.

—Qué tal si se queda y seguimos festejando el Día de San Valentín— Me dice mientras desprende la camisa de nuevo.

—Creo que mi marido se va a enojar si no llego a casa— Le digo mientras le sigo el juego y le saco la corbata por arriba de la cabeza.

—No creo que se enoje, que tal si le pregunta— Me murmura cerca de mi oído mientras me besa el cuello.

—Se enojara señor Salvatore si me quedo teniendo un muy buen sexo de San Valentín con mi amante—

—No—Ronronea.

Me encuentro de nuevo desnuda pero ahora arriba de su escritorio, me besa el cuello y me susurra.

—Feliz Día de San Valentín, Elena.

—Feliz Día de San Valentín Damon. — Lo tomo desde el cuello y antes que llegue a su boca me dice:

—Te amo Elena.

—Yo también. —Y estampo mi boca en la suya.

Después de todo, no creo que allá sido mala idea que Iván, el hijo de la doctora se halla caído de las escaleras, si terminan así todas mis guardias.

Siento como Damon me posa sobre el escritorio y me penetra, antes de que me lleve de nuevo la nube de éxtasis, mi último pensamiento es:

_Gracias Iván._

* * *

_Presbyterian Hospital/Columbia: El Hospital presbiteriano de Nueva York (NewYork–Presbyterian Hospital) es un destacado hospital universitario. Está asociado a dos instituciones médicas de la Ivy League: el College de médicos y cirujanos de la Universidad de Columbia (Columbia University College of Physicians and Surgenos) y el Weill Medical College de la Universidad Cornell. Fue fundado en 1868._

_Ahora si, Hola!_

_Bueno esta sería mi colaboración en el reto especial de san Valentín._

_Es mi primer reto! Ahhhhh(grito histérico) que emoción._

_Que les pareció, esta bueno o pasable como para dejarme un Reviews. O esta horrible como para tirarme tomatazos (se agachaba por las dudas) XD_

_El capitulo no esta betiado, porque simplemente no tengo beta para que me corrija los horribles errores que alla en el fic. Si hay alguna que se apiade de mi y me diga yo te ayudo soy beta, o que me pasen algún perfil con alguna beta, serán agradecidas con un millón de dolares (MENTIRA). _

_Sinceramente escribiendo, en muchas ocasiones me dieron ganas de darme la cabeza contra la pared, porque nunca había escrito un lemmon (mi mas sentido pésame si esta horrible), pero me dije bueno Sabrina ponete las calzas y escribí. La pagina abierta de Word seguía en blanco, entonces dije bueno quememos la computadora y nos vamos del país. Pero milagrosamente me vino la inspiración (creo que fue todo el chocolate que me comí) y salió esto._

_Bueno ya esta, basta de mis lamentaciones de adolescente histérica._

_Si les gusto dejen Reviews, y si no le gusto también dejen con sus insultos. Acepto todo tipo de insulto menos: Mundano, Muggle, Simple Mortal, Muto y los tantos insultos que allá._

_Bien nos vemos en la próxima._

_Beso. SabriiWitch._


End file.
